


The King And The Great King

by gcfrosie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Characters Are Professional Players, Fluff, Gen, It’s Canon In My Head, Kageyama Tobio Did Not Expect This, One Shot, Post-Timeskip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro volleyball players, Proud Oikawa Tooru, Reconciliation, Spoilers included, This Is Long Due, Volleyball, idc what anyone says, much needed, patching up, this actually happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gcfrosie/pseuds/gcfrosie
Summary: After a neck to neck match, Oikawa Tooru does something that Kageyama never expected from him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 293





	The King And The Great King

The adrenaline was still rushing inside Oikawa's body, even though the match against the japan national team was over. The cheers were deafening for the team who won. It was over, his team was calling him back for the line up.

Everything was a haze. As both of the teams lined up, the older's gaze never left the Japan team's setter, Kageyama Tobio. He still remembers how badly he wanted to defeat Kageyama when he was younger, much younger and admittedly, a little full of unnecessary pride. He still feels a little guilty about what happened that day with Kageyama in middle school: how he almost hit the younger one, his precious junior, because he was too afraid to lose to him. There was no verbal apologies between those two, and they both just mutually agreed to put whatever happened in the past and move on with their lives. But the small tinge of guilt still pricked Oikawa's heart.

It was time for the team's to shake hands. Oikawa's eyes never left Kageyama, and his usual neutral expression. He has come such a long way since middle school. In his younger days, this fact would've made Oikawa vomit. But now, seeing Tobio as the regular setter of the national team of his country, he couldn't help but feel a little proud. He has grown to be so much more stronger, more clever in his plays. He wonders how strong he would've been if Oikawa did teach the junior his killer serve that day. Not that he needs it anymore.

One by one, the players shook hands, and soon Oikawa was facing Kageyama whose hand was stretched underneath the net, looking at his senior with a small smile on his face. He had grown to be more confident in front of him, although the older one does intimidate him sometimes still. Oikawa felt his heart clench.

He held Kageyama's hand, but instead of shaking it, he pulled the younger one into a semi hug. There was an audible gasp from the audience, and maybe some from the two players' respective teams, mixed with some cheers and confused murmuring. But Oikawa didn't care. He didn't care that this match was being filmed live all across the world, or that the net was a very uncomfortable barrier between them. Kageyama's body visibly tensed at his senior's actions, but Oikawa only chuckled near his ear.

"Congratulations on getting this far, Tobio. Your senior is very proud of you." he said and let him go, moving onto the next player.

Kageyama was almost frozen on his spot, but he still somehow managed to move his head to face the older one, who shot him his signature charming smile and winked at him. The younger one could feel his heart fill with happiness slowly. Finally… finally the one who he considered as his role model acknowledged him and recognised him not as a rival, but as a player. His eyes shone and he couldn't stop the big smile that crept up to his face. The audience was left awestruck, and so were some of their own team members. The intimidating setters of the Japan and Argentina team, hugging and smiling fondly at each other after a neck to neck match. It was definitely a sight to see, because it was always said that the two players never got along, which made their matches even more interesting to watch. But maybe those rumours will come to rest now. 

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi who was tending to Hinata smiled to himself and said, "He's been meaning to do that since you got into the nationals in your third years."

"Really?" Hinata inquired, awestruck. He was also watching this entire exchange with a hanging jaw because he’s one of the few people who has seen and experienced the tension between Kageyama and Oikawa first hand. "Well, it is oddly satisfying to see the King and the Great King be affectionate, isn't it?"

"Yes, it definitely is."

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to see this animated.


End file.
